Who is She?
by maggiestarjump
Summary: The first girl in my series ,Hooded Girls, it begins with four separate stories of girls, who each have a great destiny. It starts with a girl named Rein or Irena as she likes to be known. When she's chased of her rightful place of Genovian Princess. She meets her old Mentors friend. But, She doesn't know that she has a greater connection to somebody who is most unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

To anyone looking the girl was anything BUT a threat. She had dark brown hair, tangled with leaves and twigs. Her face was covered with dirt and scratches. Her eyes were blood-shot, and deep bags under her eyes gave her the look of a tired traveler. But, to a more observant watcher, they would see her eyes still darted over the road looking for trouble. Her built may have been small, but that she carried herself with confidence, that would have made them realize that maybe this girl was an opponent to be wary of.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes felt as if sand bags were weighing on them. Just go to sleep my mind said. Go to sleep and forget all of your pain. Half of my brain agreed, but the other half held my doubt. My mind said again. Go to sleep nothing will happen. "NO!" I yelled. The birds startled at my yell, and fled to the air, where they thought they would be safe. I knew I had to find a place to rest. When I would wake up, I would feel rested and peaceful. My legs screamed protest as I plunged forward into a world of pain. I looked around as if to see a decent camp sight. My mind was so jumbled that I didn't hear the footsteps, till they stopped behind me. I whirled around, and my last sight was a black hilt crashing to my head, and then…nothing.

_**In her dreams:**_

"_**Come catch me My dear Genovean Princess Rein!" jeered my peasent friend Correy. I stopped in surprise as he used my real name. His eyes widened as he realized what he had called me. "I'm so sorry Irena, I don't know what happened it just popped out of my mind!" He was panicking now as if I would punish him. "Its ok, I know everyone makes fun of the name Correy." When I was born, my dad had wanted a son, and my mom wanted a beautiful daughter who was "proper" and "ladylike." Both were disappointed and saw NOTHING in me. So Rein literally means "nothing." Everone soon found out what my name meant, and finally when I asked Correy he finally told me. My friends who only included Correy, and a girl named Valorie. Valorie was a young girl who had hurt her hand in the forest. I took her to a pair of parents who had no children. They gladly took her in, and Valorie means "Glad." Well, my friends and I made up a name close to Rein. They called me Irena. Which means, "believe." Correy took a shaky breath, and stared at his boots. Then, all of a sudden Valorie charged through the woods. "Irena Irena Irena! She looked in hysterics. "Over here Valorie!" she ran so fast she almost smashed into me. Then he turned over her shoulder and whistled three high notes. My horse WildFire galloped over to us. Slung on him was his saddle bags were I could see a bag filled with something. Along in it was an armory vest with fifteen knives attached to it. With it I could see two cross-bows and a huge brown quiver filled up with sixty arrows. Along with the cross-bows and arrows, a dozen deadly poisons in different containers finished it off. "Get out of here Irena now!" I look in bewilderment at Valorie. "Why wouls I leave." She glanced behind her quickly. "No time soldiers are coming to get you. In your bag I grabbed a bunch of papers explaining it all," she glanced again, "Get on Wildfire and get on a ship in Celtica to Arulean." She glanced again as if somebody was following her, "your mother and father have put a bounty on your head, they say you murdered somebody, and right as we speak your fellow assasins are coming to kill you." I stared and listened as I sat on WildFire, the sound of hoof beats were approaching, and fast. "I'll miss you so much Correy and Valorie." We hugged past and I turned to gallop of. Valorie ran up a tree and became invisible to everyone. "Wait!" I turned to Correy with a raised eyebrow. "yes Correy I need to go." He walked up to me and jumped up, then he kissed me. His lips were soft. He then let go and turned and ran up the tree, but before he went up he turned and said, "I had to do it, just once." Then, he left. I was in shock for a minute when I became serious again, I turned WildFire, and galloped away. Branches smacked my face, and tears dripped down. From the branches or from her emotions. Nobody will ever now.**_

I groaned as I woke up. My eyes were sharp, and my body was well rested, but my head ached. "Look Shermen, the sleeper awaked," said a deep male voice. "so it appears," said the dark black haired man marked as Sherman. The two men got up and stood in front of me. "Well well well," what will we do with you girl." Said the first speaker who spoke this morning. I growled at him earning a throbbing kick from Sherman. But, no matter how many times them kicked, punched, and threw me, I would not tell them anything. When night finally fell, One eye was black and closed, the other half closed. Cuts and bruises sported me used-to –be healthy face, arms, and legs. I was semi-unconscious half of the time. Then I woke up in the middle of the night. Both bandits as I finally saw didn't set up a guard, and took turns coming out and patrolling every hour. Then, a tried to move once, and a small object in both boots answered the call. I remembered the knives I stored in my boots. I saw my almost red horse WildFire glance up from were he was tied. I Stretched far and grabbed the knives. I finally cut the ropes that bound me, and I snuck over to WildFire and cut the rope that attached her to a nearby tree of her. I only just touched WildFire's bridle when my instincts told me to duck. I ducked and WildFire danced out of reach. Both Bandits had heard me make some sound and came out to investigate. "Get help!" I whispered to WildFire, The trainers at home and I had taught WildFire to find special people. I had pointed out and told her people NOT to get. She raced of before the bandits could catch him. I stood in my knife defense stance when the bandits charged. Sherman lunged forward and I did a flip over his head and knocked him unconscious with the hilt of my Saxe knife. The other bandit was obviously the better of the two, and actually got a cut on my cheek and leg. I cursed myself for not practicing my weapons on the road. I quickly lunged to the ground, and swept the bandit of his legs. When he tried to get up I pinned his having to stab his soulder in the process. He yelped in pain, and his sword came up and smashed my head. I fell to the ground, and he pinned me two a tree with blood streaming from his wound. His eyes drilled into mine, and I saw his war crazed mainiac eyes on my own. I made no sound and stood there calmly. He raised his sword ready for the kill, when a huge black arrow smashed into him, and killed him instantly. I didn't have time to see my savior when a cloud of blackness came, and I crashed to the ground, just to be caught by my unknown hero. "It's going to be ok," said a calm voice. My last sight was a pair of comforting eyes before I let myself fall into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gilan's POV**

Gilan was having a rather nice day. He was riding back from dealing with a group of thieves in Meric Fief. It was a rather easy mission. As was usual he walked out of the trees and said "Kings Ranger drop your weapons." All five bandits dropped their knives and swords, and were escorted to jail. Gilan was interrupted by Blaze.

_There is a nice looking horse coming over._

Gilan patted Blaze and without straightening he whispered to her. Looking as if he was calming his mount, he patted her on the neck.

"Good Blaze, now where is the horse?"

_Galloping toward us through the trees._

Gilan looking at the trees and soon saw a horse with a bright chestnut coat. The horse who Gilan identified as a she looked panicking.

_She wants us to save her owner_

Gilan was about to say something when he caught a glimpse of two men and a girl in the forest. He quickly and quietly led blaze to the edge of the trees and dismounted. "Stay Blaze." Blaze came as close as a horse could to a raised eyebrow.

_I would like to say the same thing_

Gilan ever wondering if he would ever get the last word in a conversation with his horse crept away and up a tall tree.

He came just in time to see the girl flip over a bandit and smack him unconscious. She new her weapons it seemed to Gilan, but she looked out of practice. Gilan raised his eyebrows in wonder as he was thinking of how she managed to do that while out of practice. He decided never to get on her bad side. Gilan realized with a small start that the bandit was about to kill the girl with his sword. Gilan leapt from the tree and shot the bandit through the chest for a killing shot. The Bandit fell down, dead. Gilan ran forward as the girl began to fall. Her eyes were filled with relief and terror at the same time. Gilan realized he needed to tell her it was fine, and he wasn't here to hurt her. "It's going to be ok." Trying to sound comforting as possible. That seemed to put her more on the relief side, before she fell into unconsciousness.

Gilan felt the chestnut horse creep closer to the girl. "It's going to be ok," Gilan told the horse, who he marked as the girls. Gilan finally rook notice of a crossbow, a quiver filled with arrows, and his eyebrows came up as he saw the box filled with Poisons. Gilan looked with renewed interest of the girl on the ground. She was either a thief who stole them, or a Genovian Assassin. No he corrected himself. Girls can't be assassins there. She must be traveling to sell them. Gilan realized he had been standing there staring at her. He cursed himself for being rude, and gently lifted her up on the chestnut horses saddle. He saw the horses name plate **WILDFIRE. **The horse reminded Gilan of a ranger horse, with how calm and connected to the owner it was. Gilan tied her in a way so she would stay on, and if she woke up she would be able to move around comfortably. Gilan sighed as he finished his work. He just knotted his spare halter on WildFire and held the rope with one of his hands while he sat on Blaze. Luckily, he was only five minutes from his cottage.

Blaze trotted over after to the front of the cottage. Gilan quickly dismounted and tied WildFire to a nearby post. He whined as Gilan untied the ropes that held her and scooped her up. "I'm just trying to help her, it's ok" The horse seemed to understand, and stopped whining. But, he never took his eyes of her.

Gilan lifted her up the stairs into his spare room. He took of her boots and socks of and she groaned, as he was about to leave he paused uncertain at the door. Then just shrugged and left. Ready to sort through his stack of papers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Irena's POV**

When I woke up, I panicked. I had an amazing dream. I ran away from home, traveled to Arualen because my parents put a bounty on my head and assassins chased me. Without opening my eyes I reached over, and reached over for my book. Instead, I encountered a hard table. I jerked out of bed. It wasn't a dream it was real. All of a sudden the events that had occurred yesterday flooded back to me. I jumped out of bed noticing my boots and socks were gone. I stared around the room I was in. It was nice and neat. I walked over to a dresser to find a couple pairs of pants and brown and green shirts. I hesitated looking at my travel stained black pants and hunting tunic. I looked for my purple cloak and then remembered WildFire had it hidden just in case in her saddlebags. I looked down again at my clothes. I decided to change the pants into the green ones, and wash my black pants later somewhere. I found a new pair of socks, and noticed a pair of soft leather brown boots. I shrugged and pulled on my old black ones. Then, I double-checked to make sure my well- hidden black knives were still there. They were and I sighed with relief. WildFire! The thought struck me and I decided to climb out the window and make a path toward wherever she was. As I landed outside the window without a noise, I saw WildFire and two other brown short-legged horses grazing in a field. WildFire suddenly lifted her head and saw me. She neighed happily and galloped toward me. She jumped over a low fence and stopped right in front of me. "WildFire," I whispered, "I missed you so much." My eyes widened as I saw my weapons and poisons were gone. I growled and realized I was probably where the person who rescued me lived. My eyes narrowed, NOBODY touched my weapons, NOBODY! I slipped away with my knives in hand, and before I left I grabbed my dull purple cloak and swung it around my shoulders. I remembered the arrow the man had shot, and I decided to try to attack the person in the archery range. Then, I could fill up on food, and clothing and find a job somewhere else. Maybe Redmont I thought. I snuck around the corner of the barn, and sure enough the ranger was shooting arrow after arrow. Each smacked against the bulls-eye. Then, I saw his knives on his belt. I frowned as I saw the odd way they were. Almost as if realizing my thoughts, he pulled a knife out and threw it at the target. It landed dad center. Just the way he held the knives, I could see that the man was extremely talented. Then, I realized I was wasting time. Slowing but steadily I started to pull the knife out. I smoothly pulled my hand back, but my hand connected with a face. As quick as a cat I spun around and stabbed forward. But, the person behind me swayed to the side, and knocked it out of my hand. Then, he picked me up and threw me out into the open, on my face. I almost blacked out when I hit the dirt. I wheezed in air, and jumped up. The man behind me was right in front of me. I made sure my face didn't show the surprise I felt. Then, all of a sudden I snaked away to the nearest tree. But, unluckily the younger man was right behind me. I banged into him and fell down. I bit my lip to keep my small cry of pain in. I couldn't feel my wrist. Well, I felt the pain inside it. I cursed quietly as I realized I broke it. The older of the too then grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, and pulled me up. "Don't ever take me for a fool," he whispered. Most people would move, or beg, or do ANYTHING. But, I was a master at blocking out my pain, worry, and fear. I decided the man would dislike it and I would pay if I raised my eyebrow, my usual trademark reaction. Instead, I just stared into his unwavering eyes, and made my face calm and reasonable. His eyes hid well the acceptance and maybe even surprise I knew he might feel. He all of a sudden dropped me to the ground. Luckily I managed to land softly on my feet. No sound was made from my landing. I saw the younger of the two Rangers raise his eyebrows to the older one. I realized I needed to say something. "I want my weapons and horse back please," keeping my voice calm and unwavering. The younger rangers eyes held a hint of amusement in them. "Why don't we step inside and talk." I glared at them both, "fine," I spat.

With the younger of the two leading, and the older one behind me, they led me into the cabin and sat at the table. The younger Ranger broke the silence with a smile, "I'll make coffee," the older one glanced at him, "yes," he said "and bring the honey to me first, I don't want you taking it all." The younger one broke the silence, "yes Halt sir." The older one marked as Halt glared at him. When the younger one had left, Halt turned toward me. He just stared at me, and I realized he was trying to unnerve me with a silence, and unwavering eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him. Halts eyes held…approval? "What do you want with me," I said quietly and calmly. Halt raise his one eyebrow. "To know what your doing here with poisons and a Genovian cloak." I realized I should answer the question with a lie before my secret comes lose, "I'm looking to sell them, and I bought the cloak from a traveler when going through Genovia," I started "I suppose I should start to say I was being," I hesitated "punished for eavesdropping on an important mission, and the people realized this and tried to kill me." Halts eyes came down. "I don't like being lied to." I just sat there and met his eyes with mine. I knew I could never mask the sadness that they held. Or, the tears that cascaded down my cheeks. I remembered Valorie and Corrie. Yes, especially Corrie. Halts eyes showed his surprise as he quietly handed me a handkerchief. I went to take it and then reminded myself he was an enemy Instead I scolded myself mentally for letting my emotions show. I stubbornly refused to take it, and calmed my face down. I quickly dried my tears with my arm, and by the time the younger ranger came back, they were gone with the hint of crying too. The younger man said, "find anything Halt." He glanced at the younger men, "Nothing except, she is a liar." I rose from my seat in anger, I may have been a liar but he didn't have to share it with the world. I rose and walked without a sound to the door. "Gilan stop her," said Halt. An arrow impeded itself in my cloak, and a calm voice said in my ear. "Come back." I calmly leaned down and hiding the anger I felt pulled the arrow out with ease. I turned around and handed it to him. "Two things," I said, "Never shoot the cloak, it cost a lot," I said looking him in the eye, "second I would have stopped if you asked." His eyes held amusement and humor in them. I walked past him and sat in the chair. I knew that if I didn't tell them anything then I would not be able to leave. "I'm not telling you anything, even if you cut me to pieces with my own poison." I stared at them. Most Genovians I knew were afraid of their poisons. But, I had cut myself and healed by myself on numerous occasions. I wasn't afraid of poisons anymore. "Fine, stay then." Said the younger one marked as Gilan. I shrugged deciding I could regain my strength and deciding if I could trust them or not. No I told myself, I could never trust them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Irena's POV**

"What is your name," asked Gilan. I hesitated deciding if I should tell them my real one or made up one. I decided on my made up one, in since it was the least one known. "Irena." I said, then turned toward the older one. "I'm going to go practice my weapons now." I said putting stress on the word weapons and shooting Gilan a pointed look. He looked at me. "If you promise to never shoot us on your honor." I shrugged "sure," he stared at me, "Fine, I swear on my honor." I spat knowing I could never break it. As soon as I got my weapons I stormed to my mandatory bedroom. I slipped my hair into a pony, and saw it needed cutting. I grabbed my vest with the 15 knives, and cursed as I remembered a thief had stolen one of my crossbows. I shrugged, and raced outside.

I sat on one of the outside chairs, and took out one of my Saxe knives. I slashed my hair and cut it raggedly. A humor filled grumble was right next to me. I turned calmly to see the ranger called Gilan. "What," I said. "You cut your hair like Halt does." I shrugged "neatly cut hair does nothing for anybody either." I felt some eyes on me, but I ignored it. "Your friend likes to eavesdrop doesn't he?" I said. Without turning to the man concealed in the shadows. Gilan turned in confusion, and then realization dawned on him "yes he does." I had noticed his cloak on and looked at it in amazement and interest. He looked down and saw what I was looking at. "Some people call us sorcerers." I raised my brows at him. "I know it's supposed to match the leaves so you can camouflage into them." Gilan's eyes showed respect. Without answering he turned toward my crossbow. "Can you shoot that well," Not wanting to show of I replied, "I'm ok." He turned his eyes toward the archery range. "Care to show." I nodded, and headed of to the range.

I took a breath as I set myself up quickly. I had mastered the art of loading arrows in a flash. In three seconds I have four arrows clustered in the middle range. A small-frustrated moan left me. Gilan turned with both eyebrows raised. "What's that moan for, that was pretty good shooting," I shook my head. "I'm out of practice, It's going to take forever to get back to where I was." Gilan's eyes recognized surprise as he calculated she could get twelve arrows with better results if she practiced hard enough. She was almost a better shot than me he realized. His mind had an idea as he reached for a spare longbow. "Try it." He nodded. I took the weapon and looked at it with sadness and Gilan realized must have realized I seemed familiar with it. In a flash I had ten arrows in the bulls-eye section.

Gilan looked at me with concealed amazement. I shrugged and gave it back, I'm heading back. He wasn't looking at me though; he was looking at my neck. "What," I growled. Then I saw what he was looking at. My silver oak leaf was hanging out of my neck. "What is that," said a voice behind me. I twirled around with my eyes willed with sadness. My secret was out. I used to be a ranger when I was little, then my mentor who nobody knew about got killed by assassins. Not wanting to be any different, I was forced to train under the people who had killed my only loved mentor. "What is that," said Halt again. I gulped down not knowing what to say. Halt quickly reached up and ripped it from my neck. NICK was imbedded in it. My mentor gave it to me before he died. Halt glared at me. "You were the one responsible for Nicks death." His eyes glistened with shock and anger. I decided I was done from running, I needed to tell them my whole story. Minus the princess and bounty part. I was an apprentice when Assassins came and killed Nick," I started. He gave this to me as a last present." Tears fell down my cheeks as I explained. "He died saving me," My sobs were ripped from me, and my shoulders shook. I hadn't cried like this since Nick died. Halt and Gilan's shock was evident on my face.

"Rein." Halt whispered as he stepped forward and hugged me. "Arratez." I whispered as I realized this was Nick's friend. I remembered a grim man visiting Nick and me when I was ten. Nick had taken me in early because of training difficulties. Halt stepped back and a small smile crept on his features. "We thought you were dead." I shook my head my eyes darkening in anger "I'm on the run, my _parents _put a bounty on my head for apparently MURDER." The last word was ripped from me. Gilan realized why WildFire had looked so much like a Ranger horse. It's because he WAS a Ranger horse. Halt sighed. "Crowley is coming over for dinner tonight," he started "He can get your training double checked and your own fief." I shook my head in a no. "I'm never going to be a Ranger again, never." I slowly walked to the house and collected my stuff. "I'm going." I told Arratez and Gilan. Arratez nodded, "Go on." I saddled up WildFire, and Gilan filled my supplies bag up again. "Here is a small present before you go," he said. He handed me a beautiful longbow. I stared at it. "Thanks." I put it in my hand, strung. Then, I turned and tapped WildFire. He shot of in a gallop.

Tears threatened to rush down my cheeks and I finally let them slide. I had finally found Arratez and the taste of being with Rangers and there life. It was so hard to turn my back to that world of adventure. But, I had it and my mentor had died because of me. I was never going to face that world of pain again.

Behind her hidden in the trees were dark eyes, and a cruel smile. Senor Blonigo had found the princess. Farther back was a pair of softened black eyes and a sad smile. Halt had finally found Nick's lost apprentice. A single tear went down his cheek. He was the only one besides dead Nick who knew that Rein was an Orphan. Halt had tears now threatening to break through.

He had finally found his daughter.

"Oh, Rein.""


	6. Chapter 6

Tears spilled down my face as I galloped away on WildFire. Emotions I had kept down in all my years of traveling and hiding flew open. "Oh Arretez." I whispered. A fresh batch of tears silently crept down my face. I had finally found somebody close to my dead mentor. Whats more, I had found one of the closest friends to my mentor. I remembered the days of riding in the forest, shooting arrow after arrow on the target, tracking beasts, and whats more hearing Nick laugh. I remembered how I ha loved that sound. It was a deep rumbling sound and If I could get a wish, I would bring him back and hear it again. I quickly decided to get as far away on WidFire as possible. I remember on the map I had studied the capitol of this entire kingdom. Arulen Fief. With new hopes of future, and WildFire realized, that he galloped on, content on getting away as far as possible too.

I galloped WildFire on and on, after five days of riding I came into the town of Arualen. I stayed a night at a nearby inn, and set out in the morning to get food in the town. I donned my jacket with the carefully hidden knives, my newly cleaned black shirt, and black hunting tunic. I also decided to carry the Ranger Bow with the crossbow on my back. I also decided to slip my necklace into my pocket. Ever since the events that happened five days ago, I didn't want anyone to know, especially the Ranger assigned to this fief. I had run out of supplies the day before, and was starving. Slipped on my green and brown Ranger cloak. In since it was rare to see any Ranger in town on this very day, at the tavern I decided it was safe. I hadn't worn it in a while and I missed wearing it.

As I slipped quietly into town, many of the town's folk gave me odd looks at my clothing, but I ignored them. I saw an empty seat in the room and sat down. I ordered coffee and some of the beef stew. A didn't look up as a man came in, and scanned around. I noticed many of the Townsfolk looked up in interest at the figure. The person slipped up behind me, and noticing there were no empty seats tapped me on the back. I slowly turned around and made sure my face held no sigh of the shock and annoyance I felt myself looking into the eyes of a Ranger. He smiled at me, and looked slightly confused as I didn't excuse myself, or look nervous. "As you can see, there are no empty seats in the tavern, may I sit here." He gestured to the bench across from me. I merely shrugged and nodded my head. He slid quietly onto the bench. The serving girl brought my meal, with a slice of warm bread. Noticing the Ranger, the serving girl looked nervous but took the Rangers order. She soon brought his meal, and we are in silence. "May I ask were you got that Ranger cloak," the mans voice broke the silence. I glared at him and added in a steely tone, "A Friend." Usually nobody would have said anything after that, but obviously this man wasn't one of those people. He raised his eyebrows and added, "May I ask were you got the Ranger bow." I glared at him and this time didn't answer. We finished our meal and first he left, and ten minutes later, I left making sure he was gone. I slipped into the forest so I could think. I remembered the old song my mentor taught me when I was an apprentice. It was a song that all Rangers knew, nobody else knew it. I sang the sad quiet song.

_There is a place that I knew_

_ Where the family I know awaits,_

_ In the middle of the forest_

_A cabin sits lonely_

_Fulfilling its fate_

_Its family leaves from time to time_

_Usually one or to_

_Of the Lonely Ranger men_

I finished most of the verses and came to the end of the song

_The Apprentice does the housework_

_The Ranger does the fights_

_But when the Apprentice leaves_

_The Ranger is in spite_

_Sad and Lonely_

_For he is a Lonely Ranger Man_

_Though the Apprentice misses the Ranger mentor,_

_The Apprentice is glad to be gone from all the snoring from His mentor …._

I hesitated as I reached the part where I had to fill in my mentors name.

I sighed and sat on the green cold grass. I whispered to the night sky, "Oh Nick I miss you so much." I pulled out my silver oakleaf, and stared at the surface, "Why Nick, you could have let me die, but why did you need to jump in front of that arrow, why?" Tears glistened down my cheeks as I remembered the moments I had with Nick. "I miss him too." Replied a voice through the Night. My instints took charge and I whipped around and shot a knife as fast and hard as I could. Even a Ranger couldn't match my skills. I had always been best at knives. My mentor even said I was the best in the corps.


End file.
